marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Exiled Vol 1 1
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Stephanie Hans | Storyline = Exiled | Writer1_1 = Kieron Gillen | Writer1_2 = Dan Abnett | Writer1_3 = Andy Lanning | Penciler1_1 = Carmine Di Giandomenico | Inker1_1 = Carmine Di Giandomenico | Colourist1_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor1_2 = Bill Rosemann | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Of Gods and X-Men | Synopsis1 = We see the both the distant and recent past involving the Disir and their dealings with Loki. In San Francisco, the neighbor of the New Mutants is watching their house and sees Leah deliver the Hel-puppy to their door and believes that it is Hela. Several days later, the New Mutants are having breakfast when Sunspot points out that their neighbor is watching them all the time through binoculars. Dani decides to confront him but when he opens the door he recognizes her as a Valkyrie, and running back into his house opens a secret compartment revealing Asgardian armor and weapons. In Mephisto's realm, he is torturing the Disir, but the moment "Zig" puts on his helmet, Brun realizes that something has changed and gaining incredible power, they all leave Hell and head towards San Francisco. In Asgardia, Mephisto contacts Loki and tells him to retrieve the Disir, or he will let the Asgardians know about their dealings. So Loki tells Leah to let Hela know, while he goes and informs Thor, but they're not sure where to begin looking until Ikol tells them that he knows. The Disir have arrived in "Zig's" home looking for him and find Dani, who summons the New Mutants to try and stop them. Hela has arrived as well as Loki's group, and "Zig" has revealed his true self - Sigurd the Ever-Glorious. Sigurd unfurls a scroll containing a spell, and after speaking it all of the Disir and Asgardians have disappeared, leaving only the New Mutants trying to figure out what happened. Close by, a young boy is reading from a story when his step-mother comes in to tell him it's time for bed. But we see the boy is really Loki and his step-mother is Hela, and neither one knows who they really are. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * ** ** ** *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Leela * * Locations: * * * ** *** * ** ** 1129 Mission Street (Sigurd's home) Items: * * Generic Dungeon Genocide, 4th Edition Vehicles: * | Solicit = • It’s NEW MUTANTS. It’s JOURNEY INTO MYSTERY. It’s NEW MUTANTS *and* JOURNEY INTO MYSTERY. It’s the New Journey Into Mutant Mystery! • With a left over “s”. • A forgotten hero returns, mightier than Thor himself, but will the truth behind his exile consume them all? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}